story of evil
by Scorpiokagamine
Summary: well. most of you should know it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note-please don't judge!**_

_**(If you're like me, you're probably skipping this whole thing. Just one thing before you do- don't hate me because I wrote this!)**_

_**Okay, so I'm new, obviously. I was absolutely terrified when I signed up. They were scary! But thank god I got up the nerve to sign up. I love this site! **_

_**Please don't hate me or judge me!**_

_**I simply wrote this story because **_

_**A) I was bored**_

_**b) I had an inspiration**_

_**c) I reeeeally enjoy vocaliod. I have a lot of their songs on my ipod!**_

_**d) My friend introduced me to story of evil last summer.**_

_**So yeah, those are most of my reasons. I have a bunch more, but I won't bore you with the details. I apologize in advance if my grammar is wrong (I blame my Word grammar check). I also apologize in advance if you hate my story. In my defense, you decided to read this. Don't like it? Too bad. Free country, folks (at least where I come from TT_TT). And if you don't like it, please review to me **__**nicely **__**and I'll read it. I get really depressed when people hate me.**_

_**Also, I decided for the story of evil (KYYYAAAHHH) to be told through a story teller. I have no idea why. I say it's my inspiration. And I don't really know what to rate this story yet. I don't know if I'll add mature scenes or just skim over them-**_

_**Friend**_:**oh, come on. We know you're going to add lemon-y scene because you're freakishly perver**-

_**Me:*SMACKS TAPE OVER THEIR MOUTH*hush now. We can't give them a wrong impression just yet.**_

_**Friend**_**:*muffled talking***

_**Me:what's that? Oh yeah, disclaimer.**_

_**I do not own vocaliod. You would really hate me then.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- The Gathering.

"Settle down, Abraham. Shut you whining, Mirabelle." The old story teller said, as he sat down before the crowd of young children and adults alike. A great fire was built in the center of their circle, and the people all surrounded it to listen to the story teller. Every month, when the moon shone full, would he spin a tale that swept the listeners, stretching their beliefs and realities. But only once every month. No more, no less. So you wouldn't be surprised when a large crowd of people from all over had come. There were no special seats, not places of luxury. In his story telling, the audiences were all equal. No man judged another man. No woman ogled another woman, jealous of the others points. No child was bullied, or teased. They all just listened to him.

"Now, are we all comfy, remember, I tell long stories, and there are no bathroom breaks. You miss a part of the story, you miss a part." He said, eyeing the young children. They all sat erect, at full attention. "And I don't take too kindly to attention grabbers," he glared at the young children fighting over a small toy. They stopped immediately. The toy was forgotten. "And, Alfred," he said, looking out into the crowd.

"No commentary."

A moan was heard in response.

The adults chuckled, and smiled. The kids all laughed. Once the story teller was given attention again, he cleared his throat and begun. "Now then, I shall proceed to the story. Once, a very, very long time ago-"

"How long-" a child said, new to his story telling. The storyteller shot a glare at him to silence him. After a moment of silence, the storyteller began again. "Now, once, a very, very long time ago, in some place far away, there were 4 kingdoms. A kingdom of red, blue, green, and yellow. But we're just going to begin with the yellow-"

"But-"

"SILENCE." Spoke the story teller. Not a peep was heard. He sighed, and begun all over again. The crowd knew better than to groan, and the traveler soon caught up with the story…

"Now, in this kingdom of yellow, there was a king and a queen. The king had long ago died of a disease, and the queen ruled. She was a kind queen, and the whole country prospered. They praised her. They all loved her dearly. But this queen had many secrets. Secrets that would've been the end of her if they got out. And one day, on the day of the birth of her children, two intruders threatened her with these secrets. The queen did not want these secrets to get out. So, she did the only thing she could do." The story teller paused.

"What was that?" an audience member asked when the moment became too intense.

The story teller was silent, and then said, "she made a trade…"

_**Okay! So how'd you like it?! You don't understand a thing do you. Well, that's what I'm here for.**_

_**The storyteller, like I said, is telling the story of evil. Every now and then his audience(including you, my readers! Isn't it great being involved?!) will interrupt and add some humor, insight, or just be annoying (depends on my mood.) sometimes all three! The queen, len and rin's mother, is going to have a terrible past to add some drama! (I actually I have no idea what she was like. In one song, they say their mother had to collect the seven sins and all. But in the manga its Kaito's mother that is collecting the sins. Confusing? I think so!) so, I might have this story up soon. If you review and give me more ideas, I might just update faster~~~~~~ you never know~ XD SAYONARA FOR NOW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, hello again, my readers. Man, did the day go by fast. I can't promise to always update this fast, but I'll try. So, anyways, major cliffhanger last chapter, huh? I was debating whether to just leave it as it is and not update until the next full moon, but then that would be too cruel to me and to you, my readers. I love writing this story as you might be as happy to read it. That being said, I'm still leaving cliff hangers. Hahahahahahahahahahaha~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_On with the story, and I don't own vocaliod. _

Chapter 2- The trade.

"So, my Queen, what will you do?" said the tall man with long purple hair. "Yes," said his sister, a short, brownish red haired girl. "What will you do?"

They were in the queen's room after she had birthed her first child. Everyone in the palace that was allowed to attend did. They congratulated her on her pregnancy, and offered her various gifts. When she started to go into labor her audience was shooed out of the room as nurses and housewives appeared to help her.

The moment the clock in the church in town stoke three the queen gave birth. The nurses cooed at the newborn, smiling when it cried. The nurse holding it washed the babe as housewives cleaned up the after birth. Warm towels cleaned the sweat from the queen's face as she panted. Then she screamed again as she felt another contraction…

Now, the queen rested in the bed, probed up against the wall with pillows cushioning her. She held the babe on her lap, cooing at it. It was a small, blonde haired girl. The two intruders had appeared long after everyone in the room had left, giving the queen her privacy. She cradled her child close to her breast, rocking it. She pondered over what she should do. They had told her that they had proof of her mysterious past, and were threatening to exposer her for what she really was.

_**(++++++++++++++++++++++++++++audience intruding++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)**_

"What was she?" a man said, then immediately regretting his choice of saying something.

The story teller hissed and turned to the silly audience member. Said member was seriously wondering if he would survive long enough to have children.

The story teller threw a book at his head with amazing accuracy. The blow caused the man to fall to the floor, alright, but with a huge bump on his head. "Anymore comments?" the storyteller hissed, looking out into the circle. Everyone stood every still. They all were thinking if they didn't move he couldn't hurt them. The poor audience member unconscious on the floor was ignored.

"Now then, where was I?" the story teller said. "Oh, yes…"

_**(++++++++++++++++++++++++back to the story++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)**_

"What do you want in return for that proof and your silence in the matter?" the queen asked, her eyes watchful. "It's simple," said the brownish red haired girl, toying with her curled hair. "You just give us your children, and we destroy the evidence and say nothing on the matter."

"What?" demanded the queen. "WHAT?!" she screeched, moving to get up from the bed. The girl jumped onto the bed and pinned the queen back into it. "Now, don't get your knickers in a twist." She teased, smiling into the queens' glaring eyes. "We don't mean actually taking away your children. We just want to raise them for…other purposes. You'll still get to see your children, of course." The girl reassured, "We just mean that, at a certain point of their lives, we will take them and raise them for a different purpose." The queen looked into the girls' smiling face, and laughed. The girl blinked, confused. The queens' laughter filled up the room, followed by the soft giggles of the babe.

"What's so funny?" the girl demanded. The queen's laughter subsided with chuckles as she said, "you say I have two children. I have only one." She said, still chuckling.

"Oh, I beg to differ." The girl said, pulling back the covers as she got off the bed.

There, lying close to the queens' side, was a second child, a boy. He looked like the exact replica of his older twin. Unlike his sister, he was a quiet babe. He was wide awake yet made no noise. So the queen, knowing the two intruders would come had hidden him there. The queen's face paled as the girl picked up her only son and happily ran over to her brother. "Look, Gakupo!" she said, holding the babe up. "Isn't he cute?" she said, making a baby face at him. "Yes Teto, he is." Gakupo said, smiling down at the babe. The boy gurgled, and grabbed a hold of the man's long purple hair. Surprisingly, the boy held it with the upmost care, stroking it in his fingers. Like he knew it might cause pain if he tugged. As if he didn't want to cause any pain. But the babe couldn't stop his fascination with it, and so he held it carefully.

Teto cooed at him, pulling him away from Gakupo. Turning to face the queen, she gently rocked the child. "See? He likes us." The queen growled, and moved to get to her second child. "Ah, ah, ah. No no no. Not until you've agreed." Teto said, jerking out of the queens reach. "Fine! I agree to your terms! When they reach a certain age, I will let you take them." She said reluctantly, her eyes desperate on her second child. "And in exchange," spoke Gakupo, "we'll give you your evidence to do with as you please. Now Teto, she agreed, give her back her child." Teto, grudgingly, gave the queen back her child. "We're off now. We'll appear again at the destined age."

They moved away from the bed and headed out the door of the grand room. The queen's eyes watched them, grateful that they were leaving.

"By the way," said Teto, looking back as they passed the threshold. "What are you calling them?"

The queen looked down at her two children, and smiled. "The boy," she said, "will be named Allen Lucifen d'Autriche. And the girl's name is Rilianne Lucifen d'Autriche." "That sounds so hard to say," said Teto. She waved as she left, running after her brother. "Hey brother," she said, holding his arm. "What is it, Teto?" he said, smiling. He was glad to leave. Personally, he wanted nothing to do with this, but that dreadful old demon of a woman…he shuddered. "I learned their names. The babies. Its Allen and Rilianne." She said. "What pretty names they have." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Their pretty. But don't you think they're too long?"

"No."

"I do."

"Well, that's probably just you."

Teto looked back to the room. She heard soft cries of a little girl before the calming sounds of her mother's singing voice soothed them.

_They could say all they wanted about those babies' names_. Teto thought. But _I'm still…_

_**Ooo, cliff hanger! Haha, I enjoy leaving you hanging. Got to have some entertainment.**_

_**Like I said, I won't usually update this soon. Or maybe I will. You never know. Review to add some plot to this somewhat filler story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Seriously guys, two chapters are in one day. I'm thinking its Christmas. Is any author this nice? No. See? I'm really nice.**_

**Friend: and really pervert-**

_**Me: don't make me get more tape.**_

**Friend: you wouldn't**_**.**_** You're not that cruel.**

_**Me: bitch I might be.**_

**Friend: …*cowering in the corner***

_**Anyways, on to the story. **_

**Friend: don't forget the disclaimer…*cowering in corner again***

_**Me: why thank you~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *sips tea*I don't own vocaliod or story of evil…*sips more tea***_

**Friend: where the f !# did you find tea?!**

_**Me: Get back to the corner before I use you as an example.**_

**Friend:*dashes back to the corner***

Chapter 3-The day of the promise.

Chapter 3-The day of the promise.

4 years after that day, on the young prince and princess's birthday, did Gakupo and Teto return to keep their promise. After that day of the visit, the queen hid her children from the view of her people. She said that one day, when she was ready, would she reveal her descendant. So she hid her son and daughter, spending time with them when she was free. Her children loved her very much. She brought them toys, and let them play in the garden every day. Allen and Rilianne were also as very close with each other as with their mother. And they looked exactly the same. So much so that Len tied up his short blonde hair so people could tell the difference. Even then, no one could really tell which was which. And they always were together. Everything they did they did it together. Playing games, painting, and going to the ocean with their mother. Everything. Like they knew they had only had such limited time together and were trying to learn everything they could about each other.

So you get the point. Yadda yadda, they're perfect twins.

So on their 4th birthday, the day was normal. The twins were given their presents and were eating their cake. Rilianne was trying to make a crown of flowers, frustrated that her younger brother could so easily make one. She thought that as the older sibling she was to be the smartest, wisest, and the person her younger brother looked up to. It angered her how easily her younger brother was so good at things. So whatever he did, she did. She never asked him for help. Her pride would never let her. And she always felt a great sense of satisfaction when she was able to do something like her brother. Like right now.

"Look, Len! I made it!" she said, smiling and holding up her crown of flowers. He smiled and examined it. It was a perfect circle, and the flowers were all set correctly. He took it from her hands and looked closer. Finding no problems, he handed it back. "It looks perfect, Rilianne." "Oh, stop it. We're brother and sister. Either call me sister or call me Rin." She said irritably. The younger twin flinched and fear glazed over his eyes. She playful gave him her most threatening glare(which was pretty scary).

They stayed that way until Len relaxed and laughed. Rin joined in, and the two's beautiful voices filled the air like the church bells that had blessed their birth. Rin picked up the crown of flowers and placed it over Len's head. He stood up and offered her a hand, which she took. "May I have this dance, Milady?" he said in a mock servants' tone. Rin giggled, and replied "yes." They waltzed in the beautiful garden of yellow flowers. The wind, experiencing perfect timing, blew up yellow rose petals that floated around them. Some fell into each other's hair. But they didn't seem to mind. They were lost in a world all their own, dancing to music only they could hear.

Their mother was standing at the garden's gate. Gakupo and Teto, along with a young pink-haired woman, stood beside her. They watched the beautiful scene before them. It was very enchanting and the four were amazed. Teto was smiling, Gakupo showed no emotion, but his eyes seemed to smile. The pink-haired woman was entranced. When the dance came to an end, the siblings dropped their arms simultaneously. They bowed to each other. Len's crown dropped to the floor. They both reached for it and stopped when their hands touched the others.

"You get it." Len said.

"No, you get it." Rin insisted.  
"No, you."  
"No, you."

"I insist."

"No, I insist." The two were close to yelling now. They glared at each other silently. If Rin's glare was anything scare, imagine her brothers'. The beautiful air they had created when they were waltzing had turned into sparks. It was a very freighting sight.

Let's just say no one was very enchanted and amazed at the sight of the two rights now.

Then the atmosphere was broken by the two laughing at the same time. Rin laughed so hard she fell to the floor, and Len laughed at her, pointing. She pouted, and grabbed his outstretched hand. She pulled him down to the floor with her using surprising strength. He tickled her stomach as she laughed hard. They rolled on the floor, coming to a stop side by side with each other. Their laughter subsided as they gazed up at the azure blue sky. Neither spoke. But that can't be said about our group at the gate.

The queen turned to Gakupo and spoke first, "Let me be with them today." She asked. Well, her voice asked. But Gakupo saw her eyes, and her eyes pleaded. "Let me be with them for today. Let me give them a day of happiness before you take them." she looked back at her children. "Let me give them a last present from me. You know you have nothing to fear. I cannot run away from this. So please," she said, turning back to Gakupo, "Let me be with them for today."

Perhaps the tall purple haired man felt sorry for the queen. Maybe his heart was forgiving that day. But his sister's greedy heart was not, and she spoke. "Hell no. your time is over. We gave you four years with them. That's more than enough. We don't even not how long they'll live. You agreed to these terms. Now you must go by them." Teto said, her eyes flashing. The queen's eyes glared right back. If Rin's glare was scary, and Len's was terrifying, it didn't even compare to their mother's glare. Satan himself would've shuddered at it.

Too bad Teto was worst then Satan.

She didn't even move her eyes. The two women were very close to killing each other when Gakupo stepped in. He lightly smacked his sister on the head, and apologized to the Queen. "I am sorry for my sister." He said, bowing. "She can be…a handful…sometimes."

He threw a glare over his shoulder at her that actually scared the girl, then turned back and smiled. "We can give you a few hours, Milady." He said. "But we can't give you anymore or any less." The queen thought about this, then agreed. She headed off, leaving the three. Gakupo and Teto left, and the forgotten pink haired woman disappeared into the shadows.

_**For most of you who were wondering, when I say examples I mean that I use people for fantasies in my head. The fantasies(full of lemon scenes) are for VERY mature viewers, and the people I use in them would be very scared to be in them. Hence, my friend is terrified of being an example.**_

_**I have no hatred for the vocaliod Teto. In fact, she's even of my favorite vocaliods. She kind of reminds me of one of the characters from this one video game I have. Anyways, the plot called for an evil person that actually appeared in the story at the beginning, and is not talked about. Teto was the first to come to mind. Actually, I had used Gumi (the girl's INSANE) but a…reader had pointed out that Gumi was not part of the story of evil. Well, not one of the major minor characters.**_

_**Does any one know who the pink-haired woman is? Can anyone guess? Maybe. The next chapters going to kind of be a filer chapter but there are some major key points in it. But don't worry, the next chapter's actually going to add some plot and not be filler-y. SAYONARA FOR NOW **___

_**(p.s., don't worry about my friend, she's going to be back soon. She just needs some…lessons…)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, my dear readers, it seems I have updated again. Kind of unexpected. Well, like I said this chapter is kind of filler, but has some major key points that **__**will**__** show up later on. In fact, you might even recognize some of them!(If you ever read or listen to the story of evil. Which, of course you have, because that was what attracted you to my story!?) oh, and thank you my one reviewer **_**Ninjagoforever1**_**! i'm proud to admit i was laughing, crying and clapping when i read it! (sorry for being emotional and excited, but its my first review!) and i promise that there will be more story interruption later!**_

_**Anyways, on with the story!**_

_**I don't own vocaliod.**_

chapter four-secret of the ocean

The queen wasted no time. She ordered the servants to prepare a carriage, and headed into the garden. There, her two, beautiful children, the product of her and her husbands' joining, were sleeping peacefully. Their hands were held tightly together. A smile spread across her face and she sat down next to them. She reached out and touched her daughter's cheeks first. Her eyes opened sleepily, and she smiled at her mother's face. "Come, my loves, we're going to the ocean today." "Yes, Mama." Said Rin, turning to wake Len. They followed the Queen out of the garden into the courtyard, where a carriage waited for them.

**-Time skip-(you might want to use the bathroom if you must right now. No stopping in the story of evil!)**

Rin played gleefully in the ocean as her brother watched from the shore. Their mother was rolling up his pant legs so he could wad into the water after his sister. "Listen, my son." The queen said, finishing on roll of a pant leg and moving to the next. "Do you want to hear a story?" Len turned to his mother and nodded. "I like your stories, mama. What's it about?" "Well, my son, it has to do with this very ocean. It's a tradition that this kingdom has had for over many centuries. Even today, people still do it." Len cocked his head to the side, and asked, "What's the tradition?"

"Hmm, let's see." Said the mother, leaning back and staring up into the sky in deep thought. "It's said that if you write your wish on a piece of parchment, and stick it in a glass bottle. And you cap this bottle and give it to the tide, letting it flow with the sea-

"What happens, mama?" Len asked, holding on to her skirts.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Len. If you let your bottle with a message containing a wish flow with the sea, one day, your wish will come true." The queen smiled and rubbed her son's hair. His eyes sparkled with childish awe. "That sounds amazing, mama! Do you have a bottle and a piece or parchment I can borrow?" "Yes, Len, I do." She reached into her hidden pocket in her skirts and handed him a pencil, parchment, and a capped bottle. He took it and wrote something on the parchment, then placed it in the bottle. With the bottle in hand he wadded out into the sea until the water reached his knees. Bending down he placed the bottle in the water and let it go. As he rose, he watched to bottle flow farther and farther away. Rin wadded over and took his hand, asking "what did you place in the water?"

"Don't worry." He said, gripping his sisters' hand tight. "I'll tell you later." They looked at each other and grinned. And they stood there, watching the bottle flow farther and farther away into the setting sun. When their mother called for them to join her in the carriage, neither let go of the others hand. Len reached out and held his mothers' hand as well. She smiled and patted his hair. His sister poked him. The atmosphere was warm and bright. When they got back home, however, that was a different story altogether.

* * *

(_**back at the garden)**_

"Len-kun, come here." A purple haired man said. Len raised his head from playing with his sister. Not recognizing the man, but not wanting to be impolite, he simply smiled at him. When the man beckoned again, Len looked back at his mother before walking towards him. He stopped when he stood a mere 3 feet from the tall man. Said man kneels down to reach the same eye height as the young prince.

"Do you know who I am?" he said.

"No" said Len. was he suppose to? But mother said he wasn't suppose to talk to strangers. Ah, but maybe this man wasn't a stranger...

"Then let me introduce myself. My name is Gakupo." Len wondered over the name. He didn't recognize it. So who was this tall, purple haired man?

"From this day forth, I am your trainer and your father." Gakupo watched Len carefully. His purple eyes studied the young prince's face.

Len was shocked, to say the least. He frankly did understand. His father? That man was dead. So that must mean he was to be...what was the word? His mother used it once. Adapted? Aborted? Oh wait, adopted. Yes, that was the word. Adopted. so he was goong to be adopted into this man's family. But that didn't make sense. Len had his own family. Why was he going to be adopted?

"Excuse me, sir, but why am I being adopted?" he asked. He wanted to know.

"Call me father, and I'm adopting you because of a promise your mother made me. Trust me, it's better you come with me." Gakupo said. "Why is that?" Len asked.

"Because, you don't want to lose your sister, now do you?" he said in a low threating voice. Truthfully, the man was disgusted that he had to do this, but he had to do what needed to be done. "If you don't come willingly, your sister is going to meet a…unfortunate…end. But if you do come willingly, your mother and your sister will be fine. You'll see them again. Soon, if you're on your best behavior and you get your work done fast."

Len gulped. The choices layed before him were difficult. Stay, and possibly lose his mother and sister. Go, and possibly never see his sister and mother again. Oh, decisions, decisions. He was never really good at them. "Can I…speak with my mother and sister first?" he asked. Gakupo nodded.

Len walked over to his mother and sister. His sister was talking and laughing while their mother smiled contently. Len sat next to Rin and held her hand. She played with it while she suddenly made up a story in her head. She chattered away while her brother listened and her mother stroked her hair.

Len watched the warm smile, content smile on her face. He saw the sparkle in her cerulean eyes, the warmth and sheer happiness on her face. He looked up at his mother. She, too, shared that same warmth and happiness.

That's when Len made his decision. How could he deny his sister this warmth? How could he take away this happiness she felt? He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want her to lose this happiness she felt. He leaned over and whispered into her ear: "Zutto issho ni iyou."(1)

Her eyes widened in shock as he smiled…so sadly. Why? And his eyes looked like he was saying goodbye. Why? Confused, she sat up. Len hugged her close to his body. He shivered slightly at how cold she was, but he relaxed when she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. He was so…warm. Inhumanly warm. She buried her face into his shoulder. Why did it feel like it would be the last time she saw him for a long time? She mentally slapped herself. No, it's not the last time. Len wasn't going anywhere. She smiled and pulled back.

He brushed a stray hair back into place on her head. Staring into her eyes, he kissed one cheek before he kissed the other. "Sayonara, my princess." He smiled again. her eyes watched him. Okay, seriously, what the heck was going on? Why was Len saying goodbye? Was it possible that he was, in fact, going to leave? "where are you going, brother?" She asked. She looked up to him with wide eyes. **  
**

He smiled. "don't worry about it. I...I'll be back soon. I promise."

Getting up, he slowly let go of her and as he moved away. She grasped after it, but the queen held her back. "Let him go, my daughter." She said. "He'll be back someday. Soon." She kissed the top of her head. "Besides," she smiled. "Weren't you telling me the most enchanting tale earlier?" Rin, watching her brothers' small back disappear as he headed over to the gardens gate, reluctantly returned back to her story.

Len stood before Gakupo once again. "Well?" Gakupo asked. "Have you decided yet?" Len paused once before saying anything. He looked back one last time to his sister and mother. His sister resumed cheerily laughing and smiling away, but his mother watched him with a strange expression on her face. They shared a glance. Something in the exchange helped affirm Len's mind. Turning back to Gakupo, he spoke one line.

"Yes Father. I'll come, too."

_**Haha, how I love cliffhangers. Their so easy and fun to write! Ah, but my cliffhangers are kind of strange. Oh well. Anyway, (1)**_ we'll always be together. _**Is what Len said to his sister(in japanese, no less.) By the way, was that sad enough for you? Because it wasn't for me. I might even take this chapter down and make it sadder. What do you think?**_

**Friend: may I come out now?**

_**Author: why yes you may.**_

**Friend: oh thank the various gods.**

_**Author: after you've learned your lesson.**_

**Friend: *robotic voice* yes I have learned my lesson.**

_**Author: good. *Turns back***_

**Friend: *mouths to audience* no I haven't. ACK!*doges knife that lodges into wall behind her* who threw that?!**

_**Author: I did. I knew you would do that.**_

**Friend: how?!**

_**Author: I know you.**_

**Friend: explains a lot, actually.****Anyways, this is the end of the chapter, so please review!**

_**Author: now, wait a minute. *speaks with southern accent* IIIIIIII'm the author, I'll decide when the stories over and when we ask if they'll review.**_

**Friend: alright then when is the chapter to end and when are we to ask if they review?**

_**Author:*pauses and thinks* it's the end of the chapter.**_

**Friend: so please revi-**

_**Author: I'm the author, I'll ask them to review.**_

**Friend:*sighs* all right.**

_**Author: *pauses* please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, my lovely readers, this chapter is 5 years from that day. If you're wondering, Len and Rin are both 9 years old. They look older, but not really. I decided it to be like this so that they spend equal time away from each other as well as together. You can't do a whole war, love triangle, rebellion, and death in one week (despite Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet), so I made it like this. **_

_**Also, I 'd just like to point out that I fixed chapter 5 up, and that i'm basically going solo over here. I write, post, read, then rewrite, post again, read again, and rewrite for myself. Sometimes its fun to see how fast I can do it. Haha~~~~**_

~~~~~5 years later~~~~~ Len's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's amazing, how fast one grows in 5 years' time.

In 5 years I have grown into Gakupo's family. In 5 years he's taught me everything he knows alonsideg his daughter. When I first came to live in his home at the country side he was very kind. He offered me his entire hospitality. He introduced me to his young, 11 year old brown haired daughter, Meiko. They were very kind. Meiko and I became fast friends. When I was lonely, she let me sleep in the same bed as her. She became a motherly figure when I needed it most, a friend when I wanted one.

After my first week there, Gakupo started my training. Only after a while did I learn he was training me to be a servant. The first day was painful. He made me carry books on my head, sit up straight and stand up for hours. And that was just warm up! He made me do all kinds of different chores, from sweeping, cleaning the dishes, cleaning the house and moving the furniture around. Washing clothes, serving and cooking food, washing windows and gardening. If I didn't have all these chores done by a set time, he didn't give me any food for the night and made me sleep on the cold floor. Meiko couldn't help me, for most of the time she was training herself. One day, while I was making lunch and Meiko was munching on some kind of weird food she made, I asked her what she was training for. "I'm training to become a warrior," she said brightly. "Just like Papa."

* * *

"Err…" said an audience member. She didn't want to really say anything, but she was really curious. Surprisingly, the storyteller did not find a book to throw at her.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her from across the fire. "Don't be afraid, my child, come near."

She gulped, and hesitantly moved around the fire to kneel before the story-teller. She bowed her head. But it seems the action only received her a light smack on the head. She looked up to see the story-teller growling again. "In this place, child, we are all equal. Did you pay attention when the author said this clearly in the first chapter?"

_**Me: err…Story teller; I don't think I should be involved in the story, seeing how I am the author…**_

"HUSH.' He snapped at the author. He turned back to the brave woman (well, brave enough to interrupt the story-teller-which takes a lot of bravery, mind you) "tell me your question."

"Well, who is Gakupo?" she asked. The story-teller sighed. "My child, the author will eventually tell you in the notes at the end of the chapter. We've spent too long on this so far. Will that satisfy you?"

_**Me: Haha, cliffhangers :)**_

* * *

"I...see." I said, placing a dish back into a cupboard. "Not to sound judgmental or anything, but aren't you a girl?" I asked. I had my back to her as I scrubbed another dish. I kind of expected for her to suddenly burst into anger like she so often did and throw her food at me. What I didn't expect was her wrapping her arms around my neck. But that's what she did. "Aww, Len, you do care~~~." she said, cuddling into me. I blushed. "n-no, I don't! I'm just saying, you being a girl and all…" "Its okay, Len." She whispered into my ear. "Don't hide your feelings forever. It's not good to keep it all boxed up. One day it's gonna have to come out." She let me go and poked my side. "You need to find some way to release the tension within you. Whenever you near someone besides me or Gakupo you get so tense." She laughed. "Relax a little." With that closing line, she waved and left. I watched her leave with a heavy sigh. Shaking my head, I went back to cleaning the dishes.

I smiled at the memory. Funny how I can easily look back at it all with a smile. With all the grief I had suffered through, how can I smile? I shook my head. Let's not focus on that, I told myself. Today is The Day. I reminded myself of this as I fixed my clothes in the mirror. I tried to fix my unruly bangs but left them when they put up a fight. I stood back a little when I was done. I looked decent. Yellow servant' jacket, with tail that fell past the back of my knees. White pants and black boots. I tied a black bow around my neck and tucked it in to my shirt. My necklace fell out as I turned around. Hearing it fall, I turned and picked it up. It was, to anyone else, just a music sign. But to me, it represented half of my heart.

My sister had given it to me one day when we were young. She had the other half. She said she bought it in town and it wasn't special, but all these years I kept it with me. It helped me remember her face with more clarity. I hoped and wished she kept hers with her. I hoped that she somewhat remembered me. I wanted her to.

But life never goes the way we want it to, does it?

* * *

Rin's point of view~~~~ (_**at the castle)**_

I can't remember much of my past.

I mean, I can remember bits and pieces, but the large stuff…not so much. I can't remember why I wear this necklace with a music symbol, but I never really take it off. I felt that I would be betraying someone or something, so I kept it on.

I don't remember much about my mother. I knew she was a kind queen to her people. I knew that she was a beast at politics. That was about it, except for a memory of her laughing and smiling at me. I also remember a warmth, like a hand was holding mine. But that was it.

_**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++you know what time it is++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

"Storyteller, why can't she remember?" said the same girl from before. She was confident this time. Oh, the poor, poor, silly girl.

The story-teller hissed again and sent a glare to the girl. But this time, looking into his eyes, she knew she was going to die. 'Oh, wonderful, miserable world, I will miss theeeee!' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes in fright.

_**Don't worry.**_

'Huh?' she thought. She peeked through one eye to find darkness.

_**Don't worry. You won't die yet. I didn't intend for you to.**_

"Is that you, God?" she asked, standing up.

_**Err…no…but I…hey, I could be a god to you. Then yes, I am a god to you.**_

"Oh, that's nice."

_**Anyways, I'm a just gonna put you back into the story no-**_

"NO DON'T PUT ME BACK IN THERE." She screamed.

_**Why not?**_

''THE MAN'S INSANE."

_**I'M SORRY, BUT THAT'S HOW I MADE HIM. DEAL WITH IT.**_

"BUT HE COULD KILL US IF WE MAKE A SOUND THAT INTERUPPTS HIS STORY"

_**Not my problem. Back into the story you go~**_

"Wait-"

_**Too late.**_

"Look, she back from the land of the dead." an audience member said as he stared done at her. "ugh…what happened?' she asked, getting up-OH GOD. Too fast. Major headache. She hadn't felt this much pain since that one time she drank waaaay too much alcohol.

"Well, the story teller kind of…looked at you and you paled. Then you fainted. And didn't get up for several minutes. The story teller had to pause because his audience was wondering if you were alright. Kind of surprise though, he usually doesn't do that…."

'…at least I didn't miss the story…' she thought, rubbing her poor head.

* * *

Anyways, I can't remember much. I think it's because of this one drink that Luka, my pink-haired (_**does anybody remember our pink-haired woman from chapter 4? Anyone?)**_ Teacher, offered me. But that can't be true. I shrugged.

My mother died a while back. Most said because of a broken heart. I didn't understand. They say it's a figure of speech. I rubbed the back of my head as I wandered over to the castle's main hall. Ever since my mom died, Luka took over and ruled while Teto trained me. Well, they both did, but I saw much more of Teto then of Luka. While I walked, a servant scurried past me. A few citizens stopped their conversation to bow before me. I snorted at them before moving on.

Worthless, stupid citizens. They had no right to be in my castle. Why, if Luka wasn't here I'd be on them faster than a wolf hunts a poor lost sheep. Well, that's a weird comparison. Strangely, it works. Anyways, the citizens have no right to be caught up in affairs that were above their understanding. I don't even know why Luka asked for their opinion on matters. They should all just suffer in silence. They were lucky that our precious government was even protecting this stupid land. Ugh, it was all stupid.

I walked into the hall with a sigh. Another day to just sit and look pretty. I hated this. I wanted to go somewhere. I don't care where, just anywhere. I'm tired of the same boring scene, same boring people and boring conversations, like now:

"Hello, monsieur, what brings you here today?" I asked a noble beside me.

"Oh, the same old same old." He chuckled.

"Really, nothing new today?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"No, no, nothing new."

And that was how most conversations went. With nothing new to do and nothing new to say, I took out my fan and fanned myself. Getting tired of standing,I made my way to the thrones and smiled at Luka. She smiled back. I sat down and looked boringly out into the crowd. I started to guess the people's faces to amuse myself.

'_That's the baker, the cook, the blacksmith and his 3 appetencies, the horse breeder, the supposed mage (although everyone knew he was just a mad man) and…oh…oh, hello.'_ I lifted up my head from resting on my hand when I spotted blue hair. '_I don't know you…'_

* * *

_**Oh, who is this mysterious blue haired person, huh? The mysteries…**_

_**Anyways, Gakupo is one of the few heroes of the yellow country. Although he lives in the red country with his daughter, he sometimes saved the yellow kingdom. It was one of the main reasons why he didn't enjoy threatening the royal family. Teto just likes being an ass. Or a bitch, depends on your point of view.**_

_**Rin can't remember anything about her brother because, in fact, Luka did give her a drink to make her forget about her brother. She can remember somethings about her mother. They didn't want her memories compromising with their glorious plan. Maybe if she did remember everything the girl wouldn't purposely act so spoiled, but who knows? And by the way, next chapters not going to be centered around Rin or Len. It's going to set a whole different cast of characters! Try to guess who they are!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So…yeah...another chapter…I might have to fix this one up too…**_

Chapter 7- thousand-year Wiegenlied (_**can you guess who's in this now?)**_

'I'm sorry for being alive.' The girl whispered to herself.

She kneeled before a tree that was said to be a thousand years old. Despite being so old, its leaves were still amazingly the color of a vibrant green. Its roots were as strong as ever, and it trunk was as dark brown and strong as a younger tree. So the locals said it was a magical tree. They spun a legend around it that if you sat and prayed before it, your prayer would some true. Despite that, only this white-haired, 10 year old girl visited the tree.

She didn't visit it because she wanted her prayer to be answered. She mostly came because she could be alone. Not that she wanted to be alone, but it was nice to be able to get away from her people's constant ridiculing of had her long white hair. She tied it back out of her face with a large bow.

Sometimes she sat on the tree. When she was a kid she would climb up its limbs and look down, imagine friends who would smile up at her. She smile and wave back only to remember they weren't actually there.

'I am a meaningless existence.' She whispered.

She held her hands in prayer. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'If I am those things, then why do I always pray…' she opened her eyes again and looked up. _'Please hear my prayer…'_ she thought, before closing her eyes again.

"Please, I pray for friends…" she said. She didn't expect anything. For years she'd been wishing for someone, anyone to be her friend, and so far the tree hasn't heard her prayer. Why was she expecting it to answer it now? Sighing again, she stood up and brushed off her dress. Then she turned to walk back home.

_Thud._

The girl paused. What was that? Last time she heard a noise like that, it was when she was passing by someone's home on her way to the tree. She heard moans and groans coming from inside, but ignored it. Later she learned what they were actually doing. It was really embarrassing for both her and the couple she had asked.

'_I really hope it's not what I think it is…_' she turned around only to find the body of a young girl.

The girl had the most prettiest, longest green hair she had ever seen. It was almost, if not just, as green as the leaves of the tree before her. She wore a deep green colored wrap around her body.

The white haired-girl was fascinated by the other girls' green, green hair. She knelt next to the girl and touched it gently. She held up a few strands and rubbed the texture between the pads of her thumb and first finger. _'It's so soft…softer than silk, if possible…'_ she thought. Dropping the fascinating hair, she moved closer to the girl and softly poked her side.

No response.

She placed her hand on the other girl's side and gently shook her.

No response.

She leaned over to the girl's soft lips and listened for breath.

Faint, but it was there.

She shook her harder, and the girl finally responded. She moaned, and opened her eyes to show a deep, sea green color.

* * *

What is the meaning of being human? It is a question that has been constantly asked, and there are a few answers. But what is the meaning of being a human? What does it take to be considered human?

'_I'm sorry for being alive…' _the girl with white hair that was different from the other villagers green hair whispered. What was wrong with this girl white hair? I thought that it was more beautiful than my hair.

'I am a meaningless existence' she whispered. Why did she always say such negative things?

Before the sacred thousand-year old tree she knelt, and prayed for friends. I, too, knelt with her and prayed for the same thing. I prayed to become her friend. I wanted to grant her wish. Suddenly, before me, The Sorceress appeared. She asked if I wanted to grant this girl her wish.

* * *

"Wait wait wait. Let me just understand something here. There's a sorceress that just SUDDENLY APPEARS before this... What is she anyway?!" a woman yelled from the back.

"I'm sorry," said the story-teller pleasantly, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL THIS STORY?!" He shouted.

''n-no..'' the girl said, sitting back down.

"Then start running."

"What?" she asked.

"I SAID, start running." The story-held up another book threatenly. "Or do you have a death wish?"

Needless to say, the girl like she was being chased by a demon.

* * *

Yes, I know that making a deal with her would seal my fate. I knew that as a human I would easily die. But, this lonely girl…I looked at her, then back to the sorceress._**( a/n: why does this sound familiar?)**_I looked back to the girl again. A single tear that she was unaware of or ignores sparkled as it slid down her graceful pale cheeks and fell to the grassy floor.

How I wanted to clear that tear off her face. How I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her I was here. That it was alright. She didn't have to be afraid or alone anymore. We were together. How I so desperately wanted to tell her that she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen, especially when she smiled. She did it so little. I wanted to be the one to put a smile, a real smile, on her lips. I wanted to be the friend she so desperately needed.

So I turned back to the sorceress, and I whispered, "…yes."

That was how I turned into a human.

_**So this is Miku and Yowane's beginning in **_**story of evil.**_** I know that some of you might be starting to become bored, so I'll try to keep it somewhat interesting. And yeah, my cliff hangers are somewhat confusing, to say the least. But thank you for staying with me this far into the story! I'm just saying I love you for that!**_

**Friend: what about me?**

_**Me: no.**_

**Friend: Aww**

_**Me: you deserve it since you kept deciding to wake me up last night. I finally got over my fear and you just **_**had**_** to have an inspiration.**_

**Friend: oh come on!**

_**Me: nope. Now go say what I told you to say.**_

**Friend: Aww…thank you for reading the chapter and please review . Also, if you have some ideas you would like to share, feel free to offer them. I shall give you money.**

_**Me: you don't have money.**_

**Friend: they **_**didn't know**_** that until you said so.**

_**Me: well, there go's that plan.**_

**Friend: yes, there it goes.**

***both stare silently off into distance looking at the sky***

_**Me: want some ice cream?**_

**Friend: yeah sure.**

_**Me: you don't get some.**_

_**Sayonara for now!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So thank you fro reviewing! You guys give me a reson to live! And I'm sorry for not achknowloging you earlier, but thank you Katella! Also, try to write some fanfiction-**_

**Friend: Yes, please try. The while point of this sight is to, as they say, "unleash you imagination." If someone as crappy as this author can get on this sight, write a story, and get some reviews, I'm sure you can. Besides, who cares if what we write is not what some people like? It's not your fault that this world gave people their own freewill. And some of these people are cruel and selfish. Unkind and uncaring. But that's what makes all the good people in the world sweeter, kinder, and such a blessing. These cruel people help us gain strength and grow, like the smallest flower survives the mightiest of storms. The good, kind people help us trust in others and ourselves. This combination of these two kinds of people help this world go round. **

_**Me: my gods shut up. They came for the story not you talking.**_

**Friend: can I have a name?**

_**Me: no.**_

Chapter 8- The Prince that evades the eye.

Rin P.O.V

_Oh…oh, I don't know you…_ I thought as I saw the blue hair.

No one in my country has blue hair. No one. It was one of the main reasons why we were called the _yellow_ country. Why? Because of something that had to do with our hair. Yep, you guessed it. We all had different shades of _yellow _hair. My own was a dandelion shade of yellow, and I was the only one with this shade. Everyone else had dull colors of yellow, from grayish yellow to an almost bright yellow. Luka and Teto were the only exception.

I don't know _why, _and I don't particularly _care_. It was something I had come to accept.

But this hair, oh, this hair, was intriguing. A deep blue color that made one think of the sea. How...intriguing. No, how refreshing, how new and exciting. I found myself wanting to touch it, to confirm it was real instead of an imagination my cruel mind made me think. I stretched my head up to see their face clearer. My cerulean eyes swung to meet the azure blue ones.

Oh, how absolutely _perfect. _The owner of such enchanting blue hair was a male. And oh, was he male. Strong, solid jaw. Lips that were thin but also full. Strong, slender nose. Eyelashes that framed the most beautiful azure eyes I have yet to see. I felt a small tingle when he looked at me. Shivers worked up and down my spine as he examined me as I examined him. Warmth worked up from my…lower… regions to spread up my body until it reached my cheeks.

Then it all ended as this strange foreigner turned away and strode off. His back disappeared into the moving crowd. I stood up abruptly and moved away from my seat. Luka simply sent me a glance before returning to some stupid conversation she was having. Everyone else didn't question my movement. They knew better. Interrupt me, distrubt me, anger me, and it was your last moments. Annoy me, and you will never see your children, your home, husband, wife, family, ever again.

I hurried after the disappearing blue hair. God, this man walked fast. Once I reached him, I must have him ordered to hack his legs off so he couldn't leave. Or break them, I mused. Yeah. Break them and heal him. Make him think it was random, and think I'm a friend. Maybe he might stay then and tell me who he was. Where he came from. Yes, I thought. That's what I'll do.

I hurried when the blue haired man reached the castle door. No don't leave, pretty boy. I thought. You know you want to stay. I pleaded with him mentally to stay, hoping it would somehow reach him and he would change his mind. But alas, he was too stupid to hear it.

He opened the door and left.

Dammit! I thought. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I grabbed the nearest servant and started to pull her hair out. She screamed as I pulled handfuls and handfuls of her hair. I gleefully enjoyed her screams and wanted to hear more. Then she started to cry. Well, that was no fun for me. I wanted her to scream and wither in pain and freight. I kicked her knees to make her fall to the floor and forced her face over a torch. She screamed form the extreme heat and I laughed manically.

I knew there were others around me. I knew she didn't deserve it. But that didn't make it any less fun. Teto appeared soon as I pulled the servants face away from the torch. She asked why there were screams.

"I was simply taking my anger out." I replied happily, stroking the left over hair of the servant girl. It used to be so long and pretty. I started softly tugging it.

"Then the girl must be punished." Teto said. "She was an object of your fun. She knew she shouldn't make any noise. But she screamed, interrupting the peace of our guests. She will pay dearly for this." Teto's eyes glared at the girl. She grabbed the girl in a strong, painful hold and dragged her away. You could hear the pleadful, pitiful cries as she tried to resist Teto. Teto simply hit a nerve point in the girl's neck to silence her before purposefully walking through all mud puddles and dirty parts of the grass as she headed for her tower.

I didn't defend her. I had long ago learned that this was the way Teto thought.

Len's P.O.V

I haven't been back home since forever.

I stood there, admiring the castle that was once the home of my dearly departed mother_**(a/n: He know she's dead. Very sad three months for him)**_. This was to be home to not Prince Allen Lucifen d'Autriche, but just Len, the servant of Princess Rilianne Lucifen d'Autriche. I wonder how she faired all those years. Was she ever…lonely, like I was? Was she ever afraid of anything? Did she miss me? Was she scared and alone like I was, for those long, long 5 years? _No_, I thought. _My princess was strong. She feared nothing. _

Gakupo stood next to me. He gave me a little time to prepare myself as he paid the driver. Turning to me, he spoke.

"Len, do you remember what I said to you?"

"Yes, Father." I said in a cool tone. "I remember."

"Then who are you?"

"I am Len."

_I was Allen Lucifen d'Autriche._

"What are you?"

"I am the servant of Rilianne Lucifen d'Autriche, princess of the yellow kingdom."

_I was the Prince of the yellow kingdom, brother to my sister and son of my mother._

"Who are you the child of?"

"Gakupo, a hero of the yellow kingdom."

"Good boy." he said, ribbing my head with a soft smile on his face. He turned and walked into the castle. I followed suit. Upon entering, we quickly ran into a blue haired man that bumped into me as he walked out. I bowed quickly and apologized. But he was gone as soon as I looked up. I was confused when I suddenly heard a scream followed by wails.

I turned around to find my sister-no, my Princess torturing a poor servant girl. I wanted to step in and stop this, but Gakupo held me back. "Know your place." He hissed at me. I gulped before placing a face of calm serenity. "This is who you are to serve. You must accept all sides of her. You must serve her to the best of your ability. If you dissatisfy her, you will be persecute on the spot." He told me. "Remember that." I nodded before turning back to Princess. She laughed manically as she held the girls face over a torch.

_Oh, my Princess._ I tried to send my thoughts to her. _We are twins separated by cruel fates and adults selfish wishes. If you are an evil, though, then I, too. I have the same blood being pumped through my veins…_

_**Yes I know that Rin was mean in this chapter and that Teto was being a bitch, but I wanted to reinforce the idea that Rin was raised spoiled and trained to by Teto, who we all know is a mean-ass bitch. We have to have her be spoiled and evil otherwise we'd have no plot or point to the story. Hahahahahaha~~~~**_

_**Friend: seriously, can I have a name?**_

_**Me: no. you have to remember, naming things and having a name is powerful. You have to prove you deserve a name. And so far, not a good campaign…**_

_**Friend: we're having a campaign?**_

_**Me:*sigh* please review. **_

_**Friend: and please offer name suggestions for me :)**_

_**notic: i will be gone for a while. i have massive writers i have wirtten a different stroy, and i will be adding a prolouge to this stroy of evil and it will be up soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello! I'm back after a loooong "vacation" from the computer. I missed you all! And to answer nijigoforever1's question, Gakupo wants Len because**_

_**a)It goes along with the story line (ever seen the classical servant of evil? Although I don't like it, it has major key aspects) **_

_**B)The sorceress told him to do it.**_

_**C)He wants Len as a love child **_

**Friend:…what?**

_**Me: sorry, he wants Len as a lover.**_

**Friend: meh. Len should go with kaito.**

_**Me: yes he should-wait what**_

**Friend: yes, Kaito is sexy; kaito is perfect for Len.**

_**Me: where are you going with this?**_

**Friend: I think Kaito should be a ruler of a kingdom-**

_**Me: isn't he already? And what are you-**_

**Friend: -and Len should be a poor orphan wandering the streets**

_**Me: but, wait-**_

**Friend:-and Len has a really big secret. Like, if anyone who hated him found out he would be persecuted.**

_**Me: what's with all the secrets in my fanfics?**_

**Friend: secrets make the world go round.**

_**Me: I thought that was gossip?**_

**Friend: meh. Anyways, Kaito and Len meet, and kaito's entire family was killed by this guy. Kaito has recently found this out and is after the guy-**

_**Me: uh, wait a sec-**_

**Friend: hush now. So anyways people think their lovers because Len accidently fell on Kaito and they were in a…position for the longest time so everyone thought they were lovers. So the guy who killed Kaito's family is after Kaito's happiness so he's gonna kill Len-**

_**Me:…what?**_

**Friend: I told you to be quiet! *smacks Scorpiokagamine* so Kaito saves Len by making him Kaito's personal servant and they fall in love *squealing***

_**Me: *rubs jaw* ow! Damn it stings. Anyways, sounds like a good story. Maybe I'll try to work it out. Hey…wait, I have a question for you.**_

**Friend: sure! Shoot.**

_**Me:…are you a girl?**_

**Friend:…what?! No!**

_**Me:…so you're a guy?! *shocked***_

**Friend: NO! I'M NOT A GUY**

_**Me: so you **_**ARE**_** a girl?**_

**Friend: NO! I AM NOT A GUY OR A GIRL**

_**Me: then are you a hermaphrodite? **_

**Friend: NO!**

_**Me: then what the HELL are you?!**_

Other friend: oh hey Scorpiokagamine! Hey cool! Are you writing a story?

_**Me:…where the hell did you come from?**_

Other friend: oh, I've been here the whole time!

_**Me: oh she's been here the whole entire- wait, what?!**_

Other friend: *giggles* oh, I've been here ever since you started this story! I've just been waiting patiently for you to introduce me like you promised~!

_**Me: …impossible! I am Scorpiokagamine! I never forget my promises**_

**Friend: well apparently you forgot this one**

Other friend: oh, that's alright! I just got a little bit impatient with waiting so I'm introducing myself! Hope I'm not being rude~

_**Me:*leans over to friend's ear and whispers* has other friend always been this excited?**_

**Friend: I don't know you made her.**

_**Me: …right. So anyways, other friend. Tell me, what's your name.**_

**Friend: yes, tell us you name-wait, so SHE can have a name but I can't?!**

_**Me: eh heh heh…well…**_

Other friend: hmm? *looks up from petting random bird* oh, you didn't give me a name!

_**Me: there, you see- what are you doing**_

**Friend: *holds up knife* goodbye, cruel world!**

_**Me: wait no!**_

On with the story!

Chapter 8- half of his heart

"Malady?"

I turned from where I sat on the floor to look up at a tall man wearing butler clothing with long, samurai hair that I have only ever read about. My blue eyes met his dark purple eyes and he bowed low at the waist. "Milady, my name is Gakupo. I believe we've met before. My sister Teto must have told you about my arrival."

I looked at him, disinterested. "And what of it?" truly, Teto didn't, but this would explain why she's been beating up every servant so much. But I don't think Gakupo need to know that I didn't know.

"Well, Milady, please let me introduce my son, Len." He moved aside, revealing a young boy. He looked the same age as me. The moment I layed eyes on him he bowed low just like Gakupo. He wore the same outfit as Gakupo, only his were designed with the traditional colors of our kingdom. A bright yellow jacket with black hemlines; black knee high boots and white pants.

As he rose, I examined his face. His hair was the same color and length as mine, only he tied up his hair. I pinned up my bangs while he left his to roam freely around his face. He opened his eyes to reveal cerulean eyes that were barely a deeper, mysterious shade than my own. His lips were even more rosy pink then mine! In fact, if Gakupo hadn't said Len was his son, I would've confused Len as a girl.

_He could've even been my twin,_ I thought. _If I was a guy._ He…was attractive, to say the least. _I would've been more attractive as a guy_.(_**a/n: ever seen someone who looks like you but was the opposite sex and think, "I would've been more attractive if I had a penis instead of a vagina?" or "a vagina instead of a penis?" I have…)**_ but he wasn't as attractive as that mysterious, blue haired man…

"good afternoon, my princess." Len said.

Wait a second.

What did Gakupo say his name was again?

Len?

I frowned.

"my son Len is to be your personal servant." Gakupo said proudly. "he's been raised to only serve you, milady. He knows how to satisfy you in any way you ask him too(_**a/n: heh heh heh…anyway she wants…heh heh heh)…**_"

I tuned out Gakupo's voice. Where have I heard that name before? I… I remember something…

-_**flashback**_-

I felt warm fingers wiggling up and down my sides and stomach in a humorous manor. I was laughing breathlessly. I…I was being tickled…no one has ever done that before…and…and I was _laughing_. But I wasn't laughing alone. A tinkling voice laughed alongside with me…

-_**end of flashback**_-

"my lady?"

I blinked from whatever I was…remembering to look up and meet Len's eyes. He held out his hand in a silent offering. I shook off my confusion and took his hand. He helped me rise and brushed off my skirts.

"are you alright, my princess?" he asked. His voice…it was soft and low. How…how can this be? He looked only 9 years old, maybe even younger. "I'm fine, _servant._" I snapped at him. "I just need to be alone." I lifted my skirts and…no, I didn't _run_. I was simply walking briskly to my room in a rude like manner.

Really, I was dumbfounded.

_**-this is my line. My line says hi. This is my line as a car goes by-*splat* …well, there goes my line…-**_

Len's P.O.V.

"well, that happened." Gakupo said as my lady ran away from us. "should I…should I take that as an offense?" I said in a small voice. This…this wasn't what I thought it would be like. But what was I expecting it to be like? What was I hoping for?

"No, Len. You shouldn't." Gakupo said, wrapping a fatherly arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. "she's just a little… surprised." I laughed softy. _That _was putting it mildly. Gakupo pulled out his watch to check the time. "well, it's time for me to go. I need to check on Meiko." He said. "right, because we don't want her to suddenly go on another quest again." I chuckled.

Meiko had a way of suddenly finding a quest or an adventure ever since she was knighted. Being brave, strong, and beautiful she easily attracted suitors. But she liked to say that she would only marry if her suitor could be her. the good part was, she only had two people who could beat her.

The sad part was, that was Gakupo and I. I sighed frustratingly. "well, off you go then." I said. I pulled out of Gakupo's embrace, only to be pulled back into a strong one. His arms held me tightly to him, and he buried his face into the crook between my neck and shoulder.

"be brave, Len." He whispered. "and be strong." Eh? What was he talking about? Usually fathers were supposed to say something like; "come back soon" Or "be safe." Gakupo was weird in that way. I sighed and hugged him back.

After a long while, we pulled back. Gakupo brushed my bangs out of my eyes and smiled. He held my hand between both of his and squeezed. He kissed my cheeks, then my forehead. Then he let go.

He got back into the carriage and I watched him go. And I couldn't help feeling that that was one of the last times I would see him again. Weird.

I shook my head to regain my composure.

I turned to another servant. "I'm ready to be shown my room." I said. The servant smiled and nodded. "follow me." He said. I followed him after looking back only once to see the carriage already gone from sight.

-_**this is my lines' brother. My lines' brother says hi. This is my lines' brother as a car goes by- *splat* oh. Well, that happened. No more of my lines' brother.-**_

-in Len's room-

_I have to wonder_… I sighed as I feel back on my bed.

_What was I expecting my sister to be like? Was I expecting her to be like in the old days, all happy and smiling? Was I expecting her to remember me? Why can't she remember me? I mean, yes we were young when I went away but I was younger than her and I still remember._

I sighed again, fingering my necklace. _Because of this , I don't have to wonder if she felt the same pain I felt. The same loneliness. The same emptiness. The loss, the sorrow. But it's better this way._

I gripped my necklace firmly.

_Princess should never have to feel the same way I felt. She should never have to feel that same feeling from that one day…_

-flash back-

_I was training with Gakupo when it happened. _

_It was a subtle pain at first. I barely noticed it. I thought I just felt it because Gakupo had hit me in the chest with the wooden sword we used to practice. But the pain blossomed like a flower in my chest. The pain grew and I tried to grit my teeth to bear threw it. But it wouldn't be ignored._

_It stabbed at my heart painfully. It tore at my lungs. It ripped through my headache causing the most painful headache I had ever felt since and forever more. It wasn't gentle with its brutal bite, chewing at everything in its way. I fell to my knees by it and started to cough. A hot liquid spurted onto my hands. Only after did I realize I coughed up my own blood. And that Gakupo wasn't helping me._

_I fell to the floor as the pain ripped threw me. I cried out silent screams as it trapped my voice within. I lay there, disgorged on the ground and wondering when the pain would stop. I shivered pathetically._

_Finally, after a while, I felt the pain subside slowly. It freed my voice so I could groan quietly. It left my lungs so I could stop gasping for breath. But it remained for the longest while within my heart. I could slowly regain the ability to move again and rose, clenching a hand over my heart. _

_Eventually, once I returned home after stumbling through the woods and ate dinner, and after I was lying on my bed, the pain all but disappeared in my heart. I felt a minor sting in my head that disappeared. But what bothered me most was a feeling I never realized I had felt before, and was disappearing. The feeling of completeness. For the first time ever, even after leaving my sister behind, I felt…_

_Empty._

_-end of flash back.-_

I sighed again, holding up my necklace to catch the sunlight that flowed through my window. I placed my hand over my heart. Only half of a heart…

I still felt half of the pain from that day, within my heart. But the feeling of emptiness was still there. But so was the feeling of completeness. And now, more than ever, I almost felt…full. Like I was half way from being complete.

And half way from being fulfilled.

-_**end-**_

_**Me: well, that was weird. Anyways, that whole flashback of lens'? yeah. That was because of something that the "other half of his heart" did. Can you guess? I bet you can.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Another day, another chapter, my dear readers. The only thing is, it's not Len or Rin this time!**_

Chapter 10-gonna have to get you some clothes first_** (seriously, mature readers…minds out of the gutter here. It's not funny -_-)**_

"Err… Are you alright?" the white-haired girl asked her.

She removed her hands from the other girl's body and hair. When the other girl still didn't answer, she softly poked her cheek.

"Um…can you stand up on your own? Don't you understand me?" she asked hesitantly.

The green haired girl's eyes opened again and blinked rapidly as she took in her surroundings. She rose to sit up properly and looked around the forest. "Hey, um…what's your name?" the white haired girl asked her. The green haired girl paused and turned to the other girl. Said girl gasped and lowered her red eyes to look at the floor.

_Her eyes…their so green…but so warm…_she thought. _Maybe…maybe I can make friend with her- _

No! What was she thinking?! No one in the entire village wanted to even **know **her, much less meet her. And this girl, this girl with the prettiest green hair she had ever seen…she wouldn't even want to talk to her.

_So I am…to be lonely forever…_ she held back her tears and sniffed. _Now's not the time. Get the girl back to the village and then go home and cry. Yeah, nothing better than hiding in my room for the rest of my life-_

A warm hand reached over to cradle the white-haired girl's cheek softly. Gentle fingers caressed the soft skin hidden by white bangs. The white haired girl gasped as she raised her red eyes again to meet the green haired girl's eyes. Said girl was smiling softly.

"So soft…I finally get to meet you." She said, with the softest, kindest voice the white-haired girl had ever heard. Usually everyone yelled at her. So why wasn't this girl? The girl bowed her head again.

"And in answer to your question, my name is Miku." Miku said, smiling. Her hand was still touching the white haired girls cheek, but her other hand was softly stroking her white hair.

_Future…_the girl translated. "What's your name?" Miku asked. The white haired girl's eyes widened with shock. _She…she wants to know my name? _**My**_ name?! Miku must be a saint delivered by god!_

"My name is Yowane Haku, Seijin Miku-sama(1)." Haku said.

"_Negative thoughts" and "utter"? What parents name her those things?_ Miku thought as she frowned. "Why did your parents name you this?" she asked Haku.

"They didn't." she said bluntly. "My parents died a long time ago, so the village didn't name me until I was 5 years old. By then, I was most being called 'the demon with white hair.' They were going to call me that, but they changed their minds last minute." Haku paused. "Not that it matters to you, Seijin Miku-sama." She bowed low again, touching her head to the grass floor.

"Why would it not matter to me?!" Miku said. "And why do you keep calling me a saint?!"

"Because you're truly an angel or a saint delivered by god! No one has ever asked or bothered to care about my name!" Haku responded. She raised her head and grabbed Miku's hand from her hair, grasping it in both of hers. She pushed her face up to Miku's and said; "you have been so kind as to ask for my name, Seijin-sama. I am in your debt for you kindness." She said, bowing again.

_All this because I simply asked for her name? What cruel life has she been living.?_ Miku thought. She looked down to Haku's body to find it softly shivering. _This poor girl…all she's ever asked for was a friend…_ Miku placed her free hand( for Haku was still holding her other hand in both of hers) on Haku's head and pet it softly. "Isn't it polite to ask for someone's name before you become friends?" she whispered to her.

Haku heard this and rose her head up sharply. _Did…did she just say that? She wants to be my friend? Is this someone's version of a cruel joke?_ "You…you want to be friends with me?" she asked shakingly.

Miku nodded and smiled. "I like you; and you haven't done anything wrong to me. So why not be your friend? Although," Miku said thoughtfully. "You're going to have to stop calling me your saint." She shook her finger in Haku's face in a "no-no" manner.

_She's…she's not kidding!__**(a/n: I was like this when I first made friends with people. And I felt like this when I got my first review…sorry)**_ "Oh, I will, Miku-sama! No more Seijin Miku-sama from now on!" Haku said excitingly, smiling childishly. Miku gasped at how pure Haku looked, how young she was. Haku jumped onto Miku and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for saying you'll be my friend!" Haku said, tears forming in her yes. Miku blinked before wrapping her arms around Haku's small body.

_I know you will leave me as soon as we get to the village, after you meet everyone else. _Haku thought. _But thank you all the same. I'm glad to have met you first._ Haku pulled back and smiled again. She rose and offered a hand to Miku. Miku took it. "Let's go to the village." Haku suggested. "Yeah, sure." Miku smiled as she rose.

Haku noticed something and started to laugh uncontrollably. "What? What is it?" Miku asked in humorous confusion. Haku just kept laughing and Miku soon joined in. Finally, once she regain control over herself, Haku pointed to her and said;

"We're going to have to get you some clothes first."

**-wait, you mean she was…*gasp* o.o oh wait, right. To work. **

**This is my line's…sister. My line's sister says 'hi'. This is my lines sister as a car goes by…*splat*…well, no more of my lines sister…hahahahahahaha~~~~~~-**

**('Mysterious' point of view)**

I sighed as I caught up to my carriage.

"My liege, you really must stop wandering off on your own." My butler told me worriedly as I got in. "what would your mother say-"

"I know what my mother would say, Sebastian_**(a/n:heheh, anyone watch black butler recently?)**_. I don't need you commentary." I snapped at him. "Besides, I asked for my friend, not my butler. Can't you just stop being my butler for a while and just be my friend?" I asked, sighing.

"I can't, my liege. What if someone tries to assassinate you while we travel-"

"I'm sure no one would figure out who I was if you would stop calling me 'my liege' or 'my lord.'" I cut him off. The entire point of this journey was to get away and see other kingdoms and speak to the commoners. I didn't want it ruined by my own butler and lifelong friend, Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well, Ka-"

_**-End of chapter-**_

_**Interruption.**_

_**For those of you who are wondering, the story teller will appear again soon. Somewhere. Not sure where though.**_

Seijin means "saint." _**Haku was basically calling her St. Miku.**_

_**Also, some good news. 300+ people in total have viewed my story! 90+ people read the first chapter and it went from that to 10 people…**_

_**I'm so happy!**_

_**10 people have so far read my story!**_

_**And some of you are following me!**_

_**Yay! **_


	11. Chapter 11

…

**Friend: *watches Scorpiokagamine as Scorpiokagamine hugs knees to chest***

Alvora(what I named other friend because I was tired of writing "other friend"): what wrong with Scorpiokagamine?

**Friend: I don't know. Maybe because no one's reviewing anymore?**

_**Me:*shakes head furiously***_

**Friend: then I don't know**

Alvora (for those who are wondering; its pronounced "al" like in Alvin, "vora" like "Dora" only with a "v" like in victor, and an uhhh, like in what most people say while they read my stories.): maybe it's because so many people read his/her story?

_**Me: *nods furiously***_

**Friend: do you think it might have occurred to scorpio that it was probably scorpio that read her/his own stories so much?**

_**Me: *pauses***_

**Friend and **Alvora:***sweat drop***

_**Me:*faints***_

_**Another story to keep me up tonight, my readers. And thank you for reading this far! People like you are what makes me happy!**_

Chapter 11-

Haku had disappeared into the woods and returned shortly with a small package in hand. "I kept this for a day when I was run away from bullies in the village, but I can give you this." She said, throwing the package at Miku's feet.

It was a black dress that fell to the very tips of her toes. Not long enough to trip over, but long enough to cover her feet. It came with a brown garter, along a white waist apron and a black shoulder cloak that came with a pink tie. It even came with all of the necessary undergarments, although Miku wondered why.

She was confused after the first few moments of taking out everything within the small package. Really, how can so many things fit into such a small thing? She had to call for Haku to help, who blushed the first few moments as Miku removed the only thing keeping her from being immodest.

The blush remained throughout the whole procedure as Haku helped Miku dress properly. Haku blushed a maddening red when she accidently brushed Miku's bare chest as she slid an undergarment on.

Miku really didn't understand her blushing. What was there to be embarrassed about? They were both girls, along with that Miku was raised to not care about being modest. It didn't really matter in a forest filled with creatures and few men. In fact, Miku had only met a few men. Enough, though, to know how to act around them. Not enough to claim "I am a master of all men" like a friggin' Amazon woman.

Once Miku was dressed properly, Haku stepped back to admire her. She raised her red eyes slowly up and down Miku's body with great care and respect. She stepped forward to tug every here and there. She brushed off dust areas and tightened loose areas. Finally, she stepped back and nodded.

"You look amazing, Miku-sama!" Haku exclaimed excitingly. She smiled softly as Miku twirled around. "You think so?" Miku. She had to constantly brush her hair back, but otherwise she felt happy. Haku noticed this and went back into her previous mode. She was quiet for the longest time before; "oh! I have just the thing!" she suddenly said, grabbing to short black strands of silk. She approached Miku and asked, "If I may?" Miku nodded, still confused about what she would do.

Haku stepped behind her and grabbed her hair. She brushed it free of tangles before separating it into two long strands of hair. "pigtails." She said. She tied one strand of hair in a bow as well with the other. Stepping back to admire her work, she smiled again. "There! Better?" Miku nodded, feeling her hair move in a pleasantly strange way.

Haku smiled softly again before saying, "Well, if you're ready. I think it's time to get back to the village now." She turned around and led the way back home. Miku followed close at her side.

**-this is my line's mother. My lines mother says "hi." This is my line's mother as a giant monster goes by…*crunch* well, no more of my lines mother. *sniffle* she was so young *sniffle*-**

_(At the village)_

"Look! Someone has come!"

"Really? Another foreigner?"

"No! This time the girl has green hair!"

"A girl? Hold old does she look?"

"About 9 years old, I guess."

"Where did you see her?"

"At the gate by the demon girl with white hair. Poor girl. She probably almost met misfortune. Being with that demon girl."

"It's not that she had a choice. You know how that red-eyed girl likes to explore outside of our walls. Maybe they met that way."

"Let's go save her from the demon eyed girl!"  
"Yeah!"

These were the words from most of the villagers lips as the approached this new green-haired girl. The moment she stepped into the village she caught the eyes of many men and woman. They took in her sweet face and soft green eyes; her gentle warm smile and bright white skin. But most of all they took one look at her green hair and thought 'she's one of us.'

For everyone saw her green hair that was the most perfect green they had ever seen. It shone brightly in the light summer sun and gleamed as she turned from side to side to look at everything. It was longer than anyone's, and its green shade was the most perfect green out of all of them. Men swooned at the immediate sight of her. Women swooned at how cute she looked. And many wanted to approach her. There was only one thing that held them back.

Yowane Haku. The supposed "demon girl with white hair."

It was said that you couldn't even look at her in the eyes for longer than three seconds. Her red eyes would haunt you to the point of insanity. Her white hair was different from everyone else, so there wasn't much acceptance for her eyes.

The fact that she was a loner made her even more of a target for bullies

Anyways, she was the only thing holding them back from rushing over to this new girl. She stood 3 feet away from her, a safe distance, and she didn't meet the girls' eyes. But the other villagers were still uneasy.

That's why they all were ganging up to approach her. Because lord knows when you're afraid you find comfort in large groups. They sneered as they approached, feeling high and mighty on their perches. Until Yowane turned to look at them.

Then they suddenly all shrank and huddled close together. Sorry. Huge groups are not going to solve this problem.

So then they elected a leader. One unlucky fellow was forced to step forward and greet the two women. "Kon'nichiwa." He said politely before bowing.

Yowane watched him from under her lashes. Her red eyes examined him carefully. He shuddered under her stare.

"Kon'nichiwa." The green haired girl said happily. She smiled a huge smile at him and he nearly fainted. The legs that were already shaking finally maxed out and he crumbled to the floor. Miku blinked as the man disappeared and looked down. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. She sat down on the ground next to him to help him up.

"I'm alright. My name is Katsu. What's your name?" he asked. "Miku." she said, smiling again, and the man swore he must've died and gone to heaven. No way was an angel like her on this unworthy earth.

* * *

The story teller (did you miss me?) looked up at his expecting audience and sighed.

"In case you were wondering, the author will tell you what Miku was before she was turned human in the notes' at the bottom-"

_**Miku was a forest spirit before she was turned human.**_

"What?" the story teller "what about the note at the bottom?"

_**I don't feel like writing a huge note on one subject right now.**_

"Well," story teller said, shocked. "There you have it, folks."

* * *

The group of villagers watched as Katsu started laughing and smiling with the green haired girl. Well, they thought, I suppose that's a good enough sign.

They approached Miku slowly, one by one, two by two _**(a/n: the ants go marching two by two hurrah, hurrah. The ants go marching two by two hurrah, hurrah. The ants go marching two by two and the little one stops to tie its shoe and they all go marching down, to the ground…)**_ until everyone surrounded Miku. She smiled at each person she was introduced to, overwhelmed by the villagers. Finally, she looked over to Haku for help only to find her gone.

She looked around quickly, looking for Haku. She started to panic when she couldn't find Haku's signature white hair. _How hard is it to find someone with white hair in this green country?!_ She screamed in her head as she looked for anything that was white. She finally found Haku, leaning on a small tree a distance away.

Haku looked up to meet Miku's eyes and smiled. Stepping back, she turned around and disappeared into the dark shadows of the village. Miku made to follow after her but was forced back by the villagers. "Come on. You don't want to know her. She's, like, a demon." A girl said.

"Why?" Miku asked in mock confusion.

"I don't know, but she's so weird. Her hair, her eyes, everything. I'm surprised you lasted so long around her." The same girl replied, shivering. A few other villagers responded in kind, telling Miku how "demonic" Haku was.

_What? Haku's not mean! She's really nice! And she's so lonely!_ Miku thought, but she smiled all the same.

She was invited over for supper at some woman's home, and the villagers were finally starting to depart. Miku looked back once more at the spot where Haku stood before. Then she, too, turned and walked in the opposite direction.

_**I hate tourists.**_

_**Sayonara for now!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hehe…how I love deadlines…Haha…and you, my lovely readers…and I apologize beforehand. You'll find out later.**_

_**Friend: what about me and Alvora?**_

_**Me: no.**_

Chapter 12-make an example of her

_Goddammit! What the hell is wrong with me?!_ I thought as I threw another book at the wall by a servant head. _Why can't I stop shaking_?!

I was back in my room. My yellow covers were a mess on my soft bed and my swan feather filled pillows were thrown out my window onto the dirt below. The servant I ordered in was shaking where he stood by my window. I threw multiple objects that might have been a little bit too dangerous to throw at people but I didn't care. My hands shook as I grabbed another glass object to throw.

_Smash!_ A soft whimper was heard from the servant as the glass cut his cheek.

Not knowing what else to do to vent my anger, I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it. I screamed and screamed until my voice was hoarse and I couldn't breathe. I threw the pillow back down and sat on my bed.

The servant let out a small sigh in relief. He could live for another day.

I felt better for a bit. I wasn't so angry anymore. But I was still a little bit lost and confused. Who was Len? Why do I feel like I should know whim from somewhere? Maybe he was a peasant that I punished? I chewed my lip as I tried to recall. No, that's not it. I would've remembered him.

Maybe he was from a past life? We had some books on it in our library and Luka likes to talk about it a lot. Hmm, I mused, maybe I do remember him from a past life. I mean, I have never been tickled by someone in this life, so it was safe to assume that maybe I was remembering a past life.

But that still didn't explain why I feel I should remember him.

I stood up and moved over to the rocking chair at my window, the only thing that didn't look like it was in a mess. The chair used to be my mothers'. Before she ditched me and then died (1). Dumb bitch of a mother. Why did she leave me behind? What made her run away? It still confused me a lot. And why did she leave me this old, dark brown rocking chair?

I sat down in the chair, stroking its warm tones of brown. The cushion was as soft as ever on my bottom, and I leaned back into the soft cushions on the back of the chair. Softy, I rocked ever slowly, humming a tune I never could recall where I got it from, but just has always been there. In the back of my mind. Then I opened my mouth to softly sing the only lyrics I could remember;

"_Ru ri ra, ru ri ra (2)…"_ I sung softly. I closed my eyes and hummed continuously. Then I felt something….like a memory from long before…

-Another god**** flashback-

_I was scared._

_I kept hearing these deep sounds, like giant monsters were crashing around. They would come close, close, and closer, then back away until I couldn't hear it again. It would repeat this in different patterns, so much so that I could not guess what they would do next. And these flashes of light that would come before were my only guess at when it would happen again._

"_It's alright, Rin. It's just the thunder and the lightning." A young boy's voice said._

_I would've asked who he was, but I was forced to only whimper and hold on to…what was I holding on to?_

_A…shirt? And I felt something stroke my hair in a soothing matter, and a…arm? Yes. And arm was wrapped around me protectively._

_I felt…safe. It was so warm in this embrace. I felt…cared for. Adored. Loved. I knew this person well. But I couldn't see his face. Who was he? I tried to force myself to move, to look up and show his face to my eyes, but this was a memory. You're forced to watch and remember, not allowed to control what was happening. _

_A sound of thunder and a flash of light forced me to hold on tighter to this boy's shirt. I whimpered again pathetically and buried my head further into his warm embrace. It was after another sound of thunder did I realize he was humming a tune. _

"_Ru ri ra, ru ri ra…" __He sung. Then, 'remember our lullaby*thunder*…would sing us?'_

_What? I thought_

_Then BOOM._

_-_No more flashback-

I jolted up as I heard my door open loudly. I turned to glare at whoever interrupted me only to see it was Teto standing at the door.

"Come, milady. It's time for that servant girl's public punishment." She motioned to me. Behind her I could see Len, my new servant. He bowed low and stood aside as I got up and left my room. He followed behind Teto and me at least a three foot distance. Close enough to listen in, but far away enough to give us privacy.

As we walked back to the courtyard, I glanced up at the clock and realized it was almost tea time in a few hours. I hummed in excitement.

Luka was, once again, sitting on the throne. I sat in a throne to the side of her, and Teto sat on the other side. Len stood behind my chair, watching the crowds come filing in from different sides of the court yard. Guards held them back and organized them correctly. They murmured and talked amongst themselves, some even glancing over to Len and turning back. I could tell what they were talking about. However, they shut up when horns were blared and 3 guards dragged the servant girl out to the middle of the courtyard.

She was thrown onto the floor and raised to her knees. They held her head down so she was bowing to us. Luka rose and stood tall, looking down at the girl. "Rin, this is the third time this month." She muttered at me. I shrugged, not caring. I was far more interested in my fan to care what was happening. I was waiting for the fun part to start.

"Tatsu." Luka spoke in her most "royal" voice. In reality she was just speaking loudly and commandingly. Tatsu looked up at her. "You are accused of breaking a law and revisiting our guards, and are henceforth to serve capital punishment. But if you plead guilty, you will be locked away in the tower and allowed to see your families one last time before you are publicly beheaded. If you plead not guilty, you will be whipped, here and now, until you fall to the floor in covered in your own blood. What do you plead?"

All eyes were on Tatsu as her head was forced up. She looked directly at the queen, and then spat at her direction. She was released and fell to the ground.

"Foolish girl," Luka said, "do you know what that one piece of saliva will cost you?" the girl rose again and looked up defiantly. "If I die today," she said, "I will die with my pride!" she spat again and fell down.

Luka looked at her sadly, and then turned to Teto. "Make an example out of her." She whispered. Teto grinned happily. I smiled, as well. Finally, some entertainment. I didn't see Len's face, but I could guess his face was pale.

Teto made her way forward, holding out her hand for a guard to give her a whip. The three guards that had escorted Tatsu turned her around, ripping her dress open so her back as bare. They tied her wrist with ropes and stood back, holding her there by the ropes. Teto grinned again, and I watched with a smile. Luka watched with nothing more than a cold stare.

"Any last words, peasant?" Teto asked, wrenching her head up to look in her eyes. "yes." Tatsu said, "I hope you burn in hell, bitch." She spat at Teto, only to have the spit fall onto Teto's shoes. "Well, that's not nice. I just bought these shoes! Looks like the master has to punish the foolish dog." With that she walked a few feet away and held up the whip.

"Hmm, I think I should count how many times I whip you." Teto brought the whip down and rested her cheek on her pointed chin. She thought it over. "What do you think, Rin?" she turned to me. "Hmm," I though, folding my arms like I was in a dilemma. "I _was _wondering how many times it took to make her break. So yes, I think you should count."Teto grinned again insanely. Turning back, she raised up her hand and brought the whip down.

The girl screamed as the whip broke the sound bearer and hit her back, leaving a long gash on her back. I shivered as I heard the loud _crack!_ of the whip. She threw her head back to scream again before relaxing her body again. Teto counted with childlike glee "1." Then she brought the whip back, swinging it forward again. The girl screamed again as her gash was joined by a newly made wound.

Teto counted again, then whipped her twice more. She then suddenly stopped and said "I'm sorry, I lost count. We'll have to start over again." Then she expertly whipped her again, hitting her exactly where she hit her the first time. It left a deeper wound, gushing more blood. Then she hit her again and again.

The crowd watched in silent horror as the girl who had (sorry I didn't mention this) not yet reached her 14th summer scream and scream. She cried out for mercy, even sometimes screaming out the crowd "why aren't you helping me?!" "How can you let this happen to me?!" She screamed more and more. I pleasantly laughed at the sound.

On her 47th lashing, Teto stopped for a bit and asked, "Have you had enough?" I frowned, my happiness disappearing. I seriously hoped she wouldn't stop right then. I still wanted my entertainment.

The girl grinned and looked back, "that's…that's all… you've...you've… got? She taunted in a pained voice. Teto grinned and I smiled happily. She held up the whip to her lips, kissing it. "I was hoping you'd say that." She smiled pleasantly and started her attacks again, counting in a childish voice.

_**+++++I apologize to some of my viewers. I did say she was a bitch, and I did say that Rin was a daughter of evil. The name can't just be for show, alright? ;) +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

After a long, long while (2 hours) of my entertainment, the girl finally fell to the floor that was, in fact, covered in her own blood. I was amazed she lasted so long. Teto, too, was amazed. And happy. She pulled her whip back from the girl and stretched it, holding up its end. It was coated in the blood of the girl, and Teto licked it. She tasted her blood and said "you were fun, Tatsu. Too bad you couldn't have lived longer. I would've like torturing you."

The girl said nothing in response. Guess she didn't have the fight in her anymore.

A guard step forward and helped the girl rise, mindful of her wounds. "can you stand on your own?" he asked, before he was whipped on the face. Teto pulled her whip back, snapping it behind her.

"Look at this, Luka! Not only did she refuse her crime, she's bewitched this man to help her! She must be a witch!" Teto pointed at her accusingly. She looked at Luka. "can we burn her?" she asked hopefully.

I looked up at Luka hopefully as well. She looked down at Teto, then at Tatsu. She sighed, and then rose again. Everyone rose as well. "Tatsu," she spoke. Tatsu rose her head to look up with her sad grey eyes. "I hereby accuse you of witchcraft. You will be burned at the stake at a later date. That will be all." And she turned away. I followed after her, with Len at my feet. I don't know what Teto was doing.

_**Once again, I apologize. But it's the story of evil and all…and I had to put it in…just feel better knowing that Teto will be put to justice…soon…**_

"Oh! It's time for snack!" I clapped happily. "len!" I called. Len looked up from cleaning the mess that was my room. "get me some food! It's tea time!" he bowed low before disappearing into the dark hallway.

I sat down in the rocking chair, thinking about the trial. Hmm, maybe it was bad to kill her. She had done nothing wrong. I stared up at the ceiling, having mixed feelings about the whole thing. I smack my head after a while. "oh, who cares!" I whispered to myself. What did it matter?

I was the princess, after all.

* * *

…_**wait hold on.**_

**Friend:****what is it?**

_**Me: well, it seems we've been having several flashbacks in all of my stories. I was thinking that my new name should be Flashbackagamine.**_

**Friend:…**

_**Me:…why are you looking at me like that?**_

**Friend: firstly, because of what you said. We're having so many flashbacks in your stories because you like writing things that have to do with a characters' past. You told me once that you find it fun, but that you know that most readers are getting annoyed with them. Secondly, that name you suggested is so stupid I can't even comprehend how stupid, dumbass. Your name is perfect just the way it is.**

_**Me:… just for that, I've decided on a name for you.**_

**Friend: …really? No joke?**

_**Yes, it is Alana Alden. Meaning "dearest friend."**_

**Alana Alden:…it's too long. Can I just be called Alden?**

_**Why?**_

**Alana Alden: do you really want to write Alana Alden every time you write what I say?**

_**Hmmm…alright. Yes. You are Alden.**_

**Alden: I…I have a name now. Arigato, Scorpiokagamine! I'll remember this day always**

_**...always, huh?**_

**Alden: *confused* yes, always…?**

_**Nothing, its nothing, Alden. Just something I'm remembering.**_

**Alden: do you want to share with me?**

…_**no.**_

**Alden: what?! Why not?!**

_**i…nevermind. Please review, my beloved readers. Tell me if the name I chose for Alana Alden was alright with you. If not, please, offer a name for Alden.**_

**Alden: *really confused right now.* yes…please review…?**

**(1) Rin was told that her mother left her before she died of a broken heart.**

**(2) ever listen to Re_birthday? yeah, got it from there...**


End file.
